Kamen Rider Neo
by Zer0p00l
Summary: A new Kamen Rider rises with the abilities of others from worlds unknown to him. He must struggle against the Shattered and a corperation that wishes for destructive power. This young Rider has a lot to learn before he face false judgement.


I do not own the Kamen Rider series, this is a product of mine and hibikizerorider22.

Chapter 1: A New Rider is Born/ Kamen Rider Neo!

In the year 2045, in a massive crater, two armored clad warriors stand. One with the face of a grasshopper with a cloth of energy around his neck, the other with a helmet of royalty. They stare at each other, faces behind masks with a tense aura in the air. The king detach a device off his belt and connect it to his arm. His rival holds out a mysterious item that surge with energy. They dash towards each other as the grey masked man glows and change appearance. The two draw their fists back.

"Judgement Punch!" The King roars.

"Rider Punch!" His opposite counters, as their fists makes contact to their individual targets, a flash of light appears.

Few Months Earlier

A woman drives in her black car down the street at night. She hears a strange noise behind her and she checks her side mirrors but there was nothing there. She then looks to her rear view mirror and screams when she sees a creature reveals it's form from the backseat. The woman panics and nearly crash her vehicle into a light pole. She stops the car and attempts to escape but is stopped by the monster grabbing her shoulders from behind her seat and produces a horrible high-pitched screech. She covers her ears and jumps as all the glass in her car explodes. The monster change it's grip to her throat as she witness the shards of glass attach to it's body. As the monster chokes the helpless woman within the inch of her life, the passenger door next to him burst open and he is greeted by a boot to the side. Distracted by the sudden attack, the monster release his hold on the madam's neck and leaps at his masked attacker. The man slide aside from the lunged abomination and elbow it in the back of the head which cause it to roll on the ground.

"Too slow." The man says, waging his finger.

"Insult me!? Bastard!" The glass being swings aimlessly at him which is easily dodged. The man returns a set of quick punches to it's chest and spins around to send him to the ground with a back-kick.

"It's been fun," Says the rider as his opponent try to recover, "but its time to finish this." He push a button on his belt but all that happens is a rejecting beep. He press it repeatedly. "Give me a break!" His opponent stands and launch shards of glass at him, causing sparks to bounce him back onto the car. When he regains his composure, his enemy seems to have vanish. "Damn." The once-lady-in-distress peeks out of her damaged car then starts to run. "You're welcome!" He says to the fleeing woman and starts to walk away.

A couple of blocks away.

A young man with black hair petals with all his might on his bike to get to his destination. "Crap crap crap crap crap!" He repeats as he is about to turn around a corner. Suddenly, he crash into a black man around his height and age with glasses. They both fall to the ground and the man seems to drop an item he was toying with. Boxes from the back of the bike flies into the man's arms with sounds of cups and plates rattling inside. The kid, still a little shocked at the scene, recklessly grab anything he might have dropped. "Thanks, Man!" He says as he quickly gets back on his bike and speeds away.

"What the hell just happened?" The man asks to himself.

Half an hour later, the bicyclist known as Ed Nava, arrives back to his job at a antique shop from a delivery. The owner is busy on the phone as Ed set the boxes of new china on the counter. "Woah that was close." He sighs in relief as he starts to unload one of the boxes but something catches his eyes. A strange belt pinned between the two boxes sticks out like a sore thumb. Ed looks around the shop to notice that he seems to be the only one in the front of the store and he pulls out the weird article of clothing. "What is this? Some kind of toy?" He questions and push a button on the center of the belt, the button glows with mysterious beeping sounds following suit but suddenly stops. "Okay... Weird." Holds it to his hips. "And it looks like it would fit me?" Surprisingly, the belt wraps around him out of his will. "Hey! What the hell!?" He yells while trying to pull it off. "Get Off!"

The owner of the shop, an old chinese man, peeks his head out of the door to his office. "Hey! Boy, stop all that noise! I'm on the phone and YOU'LL scare off some customers!" He orders Ed.

"Sorry." Ed replies while still struggles with the belt. The owner slams the door and curse in chinese. A blinding light surrounds Ed's body and when it dims down, he finds himself in a completely different outfit. Ed opens his eyes to find his face behind a strange mask. "Wait... what? What happened to my face!?" He screams as he feels around the mask with gloved hands. He starts pressing the various amounts of buttons on the belt. "Change me back now!"

"There you are, you bastard." A man weakly says as he enters the store. Ed turns to see a man with large amounts of dirty glass fragments and shattered plates that Ed recognize from the dumpster behind the store, currently in the man's arms. The man looks around and smiles. "And in my element too."

Ed looks around for anyone next to him and when he sees no one but the two of them, he hesitately points at himself. "Are you talking to me?" He questions but quickly relies he is still wearing the mystery get-up. "Oh, this. No, you have the wrong guy. I just found this... well actually I found this bel..." He begins to explain but was interrupted by the man smashing his glassware on the floor.

"Glass..." The man says as he looks at the mess he made. "Shatter!" The man turned from a possible homeless bum to a monster with different kind of glassware imbedded in his body.

"W-What are you?" Ed questioned a little stunned. The glassed creature steps on the sharp mess in front of him and seems to absorb the shards of glass. He rush at Ed and leaps to him. Instinctly, Ed rolls out of the way and the monstergoes over the counter, barely toppling over the boxes od expensive plates, saucers and cups.

The beast stands up and sees the boxes, "More." He says as he gets ready to smash the contents inside to bits.

Ed quickly snatch the boxes off the counter before the creature brings his fists down on them. The force of the monster's arms caused the counter to crumble into peices. "Crap." Ed states as he sees the wreck. The beast hits Ed's chest, sending him into a wall. Ed's uppear boy goes through the paper thin wall of his employer's office with the boxes in his arms.

"Ah! Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!" His boss screams as he crawls backwards into a corner.

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Ed asks before his attacker pulls him out of the wall and prepares to strike him. Ed drops the boxes and catch them with the top of his boot then punch the beast in the face. His opponent stumbles back, heading towards a shelf full of plates. "No no no!" Ed quickly grabs him by the shoulder, holding him so his back is barely touching the shelf. "Woah! This suit is awesome!" Ed yells with excitement. His foe grabs him by the throat.

"This is the last time you will embarass me!" The creature states and draw his arm back. Suddenly, Ed's belt glows and a burst of energy separates the two of them. "What the!?" They look at the belt and a small item appears from between the two. Ed grabs it and starts to examine the green object. It's full of power and he sense the belt telling him to insert the object in it. He quickly use it on the belt.

"KICK HOPPER!" The belt says with a robotic voice. Ed's legs turn green and his visor turns red. The monster rush at him as he push another button. "RIDER KICK!" His free leg starts to glow and he swings it into the attacker's skull. They both spin around 180 degress and suddenly the creature explodes into nothing but shards, destorying all the merchandise in the store.

Ed turns back to his normal self and suddenly realized what happened. He turns around and screams, "Ah! Come On!"

The owner looks through the hole in his wall. "My... Store..." The owner says, upset.

Ed looks down on his feet and the boxes are still intact. "Wait, it's alright." He says to relieve his boss, "I saved the delivery!" He picks up the boxes but then the bottom opens, resulting in the glassware demolished on the floor. "Or... Not..." Hangs his head low.

"GET OUT!" The owner demands.

Ed runs outside as various fragments of glass is thrown at him. "Was I... just... fired?" He questioned

"Seems like" A voice appears behind him.

Ed turns to find the same man he bumpped into before, but with a gun pointing at him. "You!? Woah man, why are you pointing a gun at me!?"

"I'll be taking that back." The man says as he points at the belt.

"Are you another monster?" Ed asks and suddenly turns back into his masked form.

"That's better." The man says before pulling the trigger. Instead of a bullet hitting Ed, a strange device is stuck on him.

"What the?" Ed wonders as he try to take off the item but is stopped when an electrical surge strikes his body. Ed falls backwards and loses consciousness.

Miles away in the same night, three silhouettes watch over the city in a large building on a TV. The one that stands in front cross his arms. "There is an infestation in this world and others. New Riders are appearing and without anything to fight against, they turn to selfish crimes." He starts, "And it is our fate to pass judgement on them." They start to walk out of the room, ready to take on the world.

To be continued


End file.
